Ace You're a Father!
by cptbludz13
Summary: Ace finds out he is a father from someone he doesn't know, but it wasn't a good time seeing as he was about to be executed. What will happen next? Does Ace have a good enough reason to want to live? What about the Marines, what will they do when they hear these news?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place near the beginning of the Battle between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates

This does not belong to me…. Its my version of what happened. Hope you like it and enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere out at sea.

"Ma'am I see the Moby Dick up ahead" said one of my men.

"I see it too" I replied. Finally I I'll be able to ask Whitebeard where the hell is Ace.

For the last 9 months Ive been wanting to speak to him, but I couldn't leave my friend in the state she was in. Me and three of my childhood friends have been in hiding with her for fear that they might find out about her relationship with Ace and try and use her to catch him. They had tried once but I managed to drive everyone of them to the point of near death, after that I decided we needed to go into hidin. Me and the three guys traveling with me grew up in an orphanage. Im the eldest at 22 years of age. Then there's Romeo, 18 and the twins (they look nothing like each other, so its easy to tell them apart) Takumi and Ren both 17.

We've been in hiding not even bothering with the outside world. But ive had enough and needed to speak with Ace urgently. I didn't want to leave her so I had no choice but to bring her with me.

We've been at sea for close to six days and by chance we came upon the Moby Dick.

"Ma'am I suggest you come up. We are close enough. I don't want to go any closer than what we are. And im pretty sure with your ability you can get aboard their ship." said Romeo

"Ok" I said. I made sure that Lisa was asleep (that's her name) As quietly as possible I went above deck and sure enough we were close enough to their ship. "Alright then Takumi Ken go below deck and keep an eye on Lisa. Romeo stay up here and keep an eye out, Understood?" "Yes" all three replied. I'll be back soon. Hopefully everything goes well"

I used my ability to go across and board the Moby Dick. Clearly they thought I was an enemy and to avoid as much trouble as possible I created myself a wind barrier. "I wish to speak to Ace" I said. Most of the crew members were stunned by what I said, but time was not on my hands. This time I said "I NEED to SPEAK to ACE".

"Why" asked a member with yellow pineapple looking hair.

"Is he here or not" I said a little annoyed now.

This time a different voice spoke "Why do you need to speak to Ace? Do you have any idea whose ship you are on?"

Some of the crew members backed away in slight fear of the menacing aura, but I stood my ground and replied back without looking away from pineapple head "Because I have personal issue I need to discuss with him" this time turning to the voice who asked the question. The moment my eyes landed on said voice I realized who it was. It was none other than Whitebeard himself, but I refused to cower in fear.

I realized that if I wanted to know where Ace was that I was going to have to tell them the truth. I sighed and started to speak looking directly at Whitebeard. "My name is Clarisse. I am not going to tell anything more personal than that other than the fact that I ate the Element-Element fruit. Me and my four companions have been in hiding for the last 9 months, thanks to what Ace did. (I received a lot of glares from that but ignored them instead and continued on) I have no idea how long he had been seeing one of my companions until she came to me crying one day saying that she was with child and that the father of the unborn child left her. I didn't know who he was until I made her tell me who he was after some marines tried to take her. After I beat them to the point of near death she told me how she fell in love with a pirate after knowing him for a few months. When I found out I was furious and was set on looking for him, but didn't want to leave her alone. So we went into hiding with the help of my three brothers. I continued to pester her to allow me to find him and bring him back. Eventually I put that thought in the back of my mind and left it alone. We have lived in isolation on a deserted island for the last 9 months. I finally had enough and decided to set sail making her believe that we were going to an island where they have a doctor so they can help her deliver the baby safely. A week later and here we are" as I finished speaking I received a lot of sad looks and some of pure shock but ignored them as I asked once again " Now will you tell me where Ace is" That's when Whitebeard spoke and said "Marco give her the newspaper"

"Here" said the guy named Marco who turned out to be pineapple head. As I grabbed the paper and saw the front page I became angry. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" I yelled. A few members jumped at my sudden outburst. As I read I became more furious. Some of the weaker willed members began to tremble and break out in cold sweat at my sudden murderous aura. I looked at some members and some showed sadness. I looked down at the paper that showed a picture of Ace with the headline of Ace's execution.

At that moment a panicked sounding Romeo yelled for me "Ma'am the twins say there's something wrong with Lisa. They say that she's yelling the baby is coming".

The moment I heard that I dropped the paper and headed for the rail on the Moby Dick "How long has she been likes this" I yelled back. "A while" he said. I used my ability to us the wind to carry me back on my ship. As I landed I told Romeo "ask them if they have a doctor aboard their ship that can help us deliver the baby safely"

"Understood" replied Romeo as he went to board the Moby Dick and I went below deck to check on Lisa. As I arrived the twins were panic stricken, not knowing what to do. I thought it best to have them go do something else. "Ken, go and bring me some warm water in a basin and towels along with blankets. Takumi, go into my room and bring me my medical equipment." Both gave me a look of being happy that I was relieving them of their duty, as they replied back with an "ok".

As i bent down near Lisa's bed I noticed that she looked a little pale and weak. I started brushing my hand through her hair hoping that everything went well with the delivery. At that moment Romeo came back with a doctor whose name I didn't even bother asking followed by the twins. I stood up and faced them, the Doc passed me to look at Lisa's condition."Leave everything there" I said to the twins while i pointed at a nearby desk. "and wait outside till I call you" the twins put everything they brought with them and laid them on the desk while leaving the room afterwards followed by Romeo who gave me a look that pretty much said 'make sure they're both ok'. I nodded back as he closed the door. During our exchange while the Doc had been looking over Lisa told me "she's close to giving birth. She's already 8 centimeters, two more and she'll be ready to push. My only concern is that she seems very weak and I'm not sure she will survive long enough when the time comes to push" I nodded letting him know that I understood the risks. All that was left was to wait for this to be over. All I knew was that this was going to be along night. I grabbed a chair and sat near the bed and held Lisa's hand in mine. She opened her eyes and gave me a small smile, trying to hide the pain from the contractions.

* * *

 **I am currently working on chapter two... I will post in the next 3 or 4 days!**

 **Please leave a review/comment! Thank you! This is also my first time doing a fanfiction. So I Really do hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2!**

 **Hope you guy like it!**

* * *

It felt like it had been hours but in reality it had only been close to two hours. Lisa looked exhausted and I was trying my best to stay calm for her sake. The guys had checked on us and Marco (pineapple head) came aboard to see how it was going, probably to inform Whitebeard of what's going on. That was about half an hour ago… I shooed them all away.

"We should start getting ready. She is 10 centimeters open and she can start pushing now". The Doc. said to me as he put some gloves on and got the equipment on the desk. Lisa started to become more anxious as she realized that she would have to start pushing but didn't seem to have the energy for it. I went to grab her hand with my right and with my left I brushed her bangs out of her face.

The Doc went to where Lisa's legs were and prepped her for the birth. "At the count of three I want you to push" said the Doc. Lisa nodded to let him know she heard him. "1, 2, 3, push" said the Doc. "Ahhhhhhh" screamed Lisa, and fuck I must say I never knew she had such a death grip, but I kept the pain off my face. "You're doing keep going, I am here with you and so are my brothers -though they are outside." "Again, 1, 2, 3, push" said the Doc. "Ahhhhhhhhh" yelled Lisa.

After the fifth or sixth push Lisa seemed drained of all energy, like she had no more strength to push. At that moment the Doc. said "I can see the head. Just one more hard push Lisa" But it seemed like Lisa didn't want to. She looked on the verge of passing out. "Lisa, come on just one more push and I'll let you rest" I said as I slapped her slightly on the face to awaken her a little. She awoke a little and gave one last push as she had heard me "Ahhhhhhhhhh" cried Lisa drained of all energy as we heard the sound of a little baby crying.

"Wahhhh wahhhhh" the baby cried. "It's a boy" said the Doc. as he cut the umbilical cord. As soon as he was done he wrapped the baby in one of the baby blankets from the desk and handed him to me as he went to close her ( **Don't want to go into too much detail).** I went and laid the baby next to Lisa's head as she started crying tears of joy. "Have you thought of a name for him?" I asked her. "Portgas D. Hideo" she said in no more than a whisper. "What a wonderful name" I said.

"Clarisse I would like you to be Hideo's godmother" Lisa said. "Of course, I would be delighted to be his godmother" I said. "And tell Ace I love him, and that I don't blame him for leaving me. He must have had his reasons" she said starting to cough a little. "Ok I promise. But why are you talking as if you won't see him again. I'm sure you will once you get better" I said starting to panic a little. "No" she said. "I won't get better. I knew this would happen if I ever got pregnant. But if I did I promised myself that I would never have an abortion".

"What do you mean Lisa" I said. "The doctors back in our home island told me when I went in for a pregnancy test that if I decided to go through with it that my life would be at risk and that there was a small chance that I would survive childbirth. Even now I can feel my life being drained away." "Lisa if this is some kind of joke, stop messing with me" I said with tears forming in my eyes but refused to let them fall.

"It's not a joke. Everything I have said is the truth. So promise me Clarisse that you will look after Hideo. PROMISE ME!" she said as she grabbed my arm. "I promise I will look after my godson Portgas D. Hideo with my life" I said.

As if she was waiting for me to confirm my promise she closed her eyes and her hand released its hold on me. As I picked little Hideo up and went to shake her she did not open her eyes or moved. The Doc. (who I am guessing realized that Lisa wasn't going to survive childbirth) had stood silently by the door. He came up to me as he to Hideo from my arms as he said "I will take the child up into the kitchen for the birth record, and so your brothers can meet him, as well as give you some privacy". As soon as he left I broke down in tears and started to cry and I mean cry. I didn't know Lisa as long as I had known my brothers. I only met her a few years ago but I still saw her as a sister and in my heart she will always be. "Rest in peace dear sister of mine" I said as I placed a kiss on her forehead.

As I was heading out my brothers came in to see if it was true. Ren who had been the closest to Lisa was already crying, Takumi was on the verge of tears, and Romeo was showing no emotion though I knew he would start crying the moment he was alone. I left them to say their peace with Lisa as I went up on deck to get some fresh air and see how Hideo was doing and speak with the Doc on what to do next.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friend." Marco said. "Thanks" I said. I walked past him ignoring some of the other members who had decided to board my ship. I wasn't in the mood to tell them to go back to their ship. Instead I went into the kitchen where the Doc. was at the moment with the baby. As I opened the door I saw that the Doc. had just finished Hideo's initial check up. "Well he is very healthy, as well as in good spirits despite what has happened. To lose one's mother before he even got to know her, is sad but it seems he'll be in good hands" I gave a weak smile "Thanks" I said as I moved closer to pick Hideo up. "It seems he inherited his mothers green eyes, but his father's facial features." "That he did" said the Doc.

"If you'll excuse me I need to look for Marco I must speak with him" I said. "There is no need to look for me" said Marco as he entered the kitchen. "What is it that you need to speak with me?" "This is may be too much to ask for, but I need a small rowboat to burn my sister's body. We are nowhere near land and with the weather changes I don't know how long it will take to arrive at an island. Plus I would rather have her soul here in the ocean than in an island I know nothing about; it's what she would have wanted. She loved the ocean a lot, she felt free, now she is" I said as Hideo started to fall asleep.

"I'm sure I can help you with that. When will you need it?" he asked. "As soon as possible" I replied back. At that moment Ren and Takumi came in as the Doc. moved to leave. "Where is Romeo?" I said. "He stayed with Lisa" Takumi answered. Ren moved closer to me to take Hideo from my arms "Be careful. He's asleep, so try not to wake him." He nodded and went to sit down. As Marco headed towards the door I followed him leaving my brothers to watch over Hideo. I felt like crying again but decided to hold my tears in. "Are you okay" he asked me as he stopped to look at me. "Yes" I said averting my eyes from facing him trying to look anywhere but him. "It's not easy though" he looked like he was about to say something but decided against it instead putting a hand on my shoulder. As he released my shoulder he turned and continued walking on towards the rest of the crew. I went below deck to where Lisa and Romeo were.

As I walked in I noticed Romeo's eyes were swollen red from all the crying he had been doing. I told him of my plan on Lisa and that I need to dress Lisa for the Funeral. As he left I went to look through her clothes where I knew she had a dress she loved a lot the dress was simple but elegant. I also noticed a box under her bed that was full of artificial flowers. It seemed even back then she was prepared in case she did die.

Awhile later after I had finished I went to my room to look for one of my weapons that I would need. A Bow and arrows, it wasn't very popular but I still liked using a bow and arrow, three of the arrows had a bit of cloth wrapped at the tip for fire arrows. As I walked out it was dark but it wasn't even midnight yet, about half an hour past 11. I went back on deck and noticed that most of the Whitebeard pirates returned to their ship but a few stayed behind. I used my powers to land onto the Moby Dick, using the water element this time instead of wind. I walked towards Whitebeard and thanked him for sending the Doc. to help. And that I would be indebted to him.

He seemed to consider what I had said to him before replying "there is no need to thank me seeing as Ace is a son to me therefore I had a sense of responsibility to help his women and son." Thank you anyways" I said giving a slight bow before heading back to my ship. Once I boarded my ship I told my brothers "Bring Lisa up on deck and her blanket as well as a box that is under her bed." Ren stayed behind as he was still holding Hideo. A moment later they came back up with Lisa's body and the box I had said. "Marco" I called out. "Yes" he replied. "Do you have the rowboat" I said "Yes" he replied back. "Thank you once again." He nodded.

Once again I used my ability to raise the rowboat from the water to level with my ship (which took a lot of my concentration). At that point Takumi placed the blanket first and then Romeo placed her body on top while Takumi was surrounding her in the artificial flowers along with her holding one of them. By this time Ren and Takumi (who went to stand next to Ren) started crying. To my surprise Marco moved towards Ren and took Hideo from his arms before he awoke him. As soon as they were done I slowly lowered the rowboat and with my powers using the water to drift it a little of to sea. I then grabbed my bow and an arrow and lit the arrow with fire another of my element powers and pointed it at the rowboat. It hit its mark as I lit another arrow and fired. The fire coming of the rowboat was enough to light up the night a bit. Romeo went towards Ren and half carried him to their room with Takumi following behind. I walked towards Marco and took Hideo from him "Thank you for watching over him." I said. "Don't worry about it" he said. "I will head off to bed. I will need to speak with Whitebeard later on in the day, on what he plans to do to help Ace. If I can I will give you my help but I will not endanger the lives of my brothers and Hideo. For the rest of the night though I would like to rest up" "Understood" he said. "I will leave a few crew members on your ship while you all rest up." I nodded to let him know I heard as I went below deck to my room.

* * *

 **Hello readers. Not sure when I'll post chapter 3, but i will start working on it!  
**

 **Please leave your reviews/comments and tell me what you though of this chapter!**


End file.
